doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
2011 (estrenos)
En 2011, se produjeron varios estrenos o publicaciones de contenido relacionado con el [[Universo de Doctor Who|universo de Doctor Who]]. Enero * Enero - Se estrenó la serie de cómics Doctor Who Ongoing de IDW Publishing, presentando las aventuras del Undécimo Doctor. * AUDIO: The Crimes of Thomas Brewster se estrenó. * AUDIO: Prisoner of the Sun se estrenó. * AUDIO: Peri and the Piscon Paradox se estrenó. * La segunda temporada de Jago and Litefoot se estrenó. * 10 de enero - Meglos se estrenó en DVD para Región 2. * 24 de enero - A Christmas Carol se estrenó en DVD para Región 2. El DVD también incluía Doctor Who at the Proms (2010). * 31 de enero - The Mutants se estrenó en DVD para Región 2. Febrero * AUDIO: The Feast of Axos fue estrenado. * AUDIO: Lucie Miller fue estrenado. fue la primera de una historia de dos partes, siendo concluida con To the Death. * AUDIO: The Perpetual Bond fue estrenado. * 14 de febrero - The Ark se estrenó en DVD para Región 2. * 14 de febrero - AUDIO: Doctor Who: The Lost TV Episodes - Collection Two una colección de audios se estrenó en el RU. Esta colección incluía audios de varios seriales perdidos de William Hartnell: Mission to the Unknown, The Daleks' Master Plan, The Massacre, The Celestial Toymaker, y The Savages. * 28 de febrero - Short Trips: Volume 2 se estrenó, de nuevo conteniendo una historia por cada uno de los primeros 8 Doctores. Marzo * AUDIO: Industrial Evolution se estrenó. * AUDIO: The Forbidden Time se estrenó. * AUDIO: To the Death se estrenó. Esta fue la secuela del audio lanzado el mes pasado Lucie Miller, y el episodio final de la cuarta temporada de The New Eighth Doctor Adventures. * 7 de marzo - Kinda (serial) y Snakedance fueron estrenados en DVD para Región 2 en Mara Tales. * 18 de marzo - Space y Time fueron estrenados. Estos minisodios fueron 2 especiales del 2011 para Comic Relief (haciendo una sola historia) escritos ´por Steven Moffat, y la primera historia de TV cuyo único escenario ha sido la TARDIS desde The Edge of Destruction (aunque técnicamente Amy's Choice también se desarrolla enteramente dentro de la nave). * 28 de marzo - La segunda caja recopilatoria de DVD Revisitations se estrenó, esta comprende las nuevas ediciones de algunas historias y contiene nuevas características. Este estreno incluye Carnival of Monsters, Resurrection of the Daleks, y The Seeds of Death. Abril * AUDIO: The Sentinels of the New Dawn se estrenó. * AUDIO: Heroes of Sontar se estrenó. * AUDIO: Thin Ice se estrenó. * 18 de abril - Planet of the Spiders se estrenó en DVD para Región 2. * 23 de abril - The Impossible Astronaut fue emitido por primera vez en BBC One, estrenando así la temporada 6 de Doctor Who. Esta fue una de las únicas 3 veces que una nueva historia de Doctor Who toma lugar el mismo día de su emisión. Las otras dos fueron: The Big Bang (26 de junio del 2010) y la parte uno de The End of Time (25 de diciembre del 2010). * 30 de abril - Day of the Moon fue emitido en BBC One. Mayo * AUDIO: Kiss of Death se estrenó. * AUDIO: Ferril's Folly se estrenó. * 7 de mayo - The Curse of the Black Spot fue estrenado. * 9 de mayo - Spearhead from Space y Terror of the Autons se estrenó en DVD para Región 2 como parte de la caja recopilatoria Mannequin Mania * 14 de mayo - The Doctor's Wife se estrenó en BBC One. * 21 de mayo - The Rebel Flesh se estrenó en BBC One. * 28 de mayo - The Almost People se estrenó en BBC One. * 30 de mayo - Frontios (serial) se estrenó en DVD para Región 2. * 31 de mayo - AUDIO: Crime of the Century se estrenó. * 31 de mayo - Short Trips: Volume 3 se estrenó. Junio * AUDIO: Rat Trap se estrenó. * AUDIO: Animal se estrenó. * AUDIO: The Cold Equations, el último audio de la quinta temporada de The Cold Equations, se estrenó. * La tercera temporada de Jago and Litefoot se estrenó. * 4 de junio - A Good Man Goes to War fue emitido. Después de este episodio, la Temporada 6 se tomaría un descanso hasta agosto de ese mismo año, marcando la más larga pausa de mitad de temporada en la historia de la serie. * 20 de junio - The Gunfighters y The Awakening se estrenó en DVD para Región 2, compilando así en la caja recopilatoria Earth Story. El estreno The Awakening hizo que toda la era del Quinto Doctor estuviera disponible en DVD. * El episodio 3 de Galaxy 4 fue recuperado. Julio * AUDIO: Robophobia se estrenó. * AUDIO: Earth Aid se estrenó. * AUDIO: Tales from the Vault se estrenó. * 8 de julio - The New World fue emitido por primera vez en Starz. * 11 de julio - Doctor Who - Series 6, Part 1 se estrenó en DVD para Región 2. * 14 de julio - Torchwood: Miracle Day se estrenó en el RU junto con la emisión de The New World. * 15 de julio July - Rendition se emitió por primera vez en Starz. * 18 de julio - Paradise Towers se estrenó en DVD para Región 2. * 19 de julio - Doctor Who - Series 6, Part 1 se estrenó en DVD para Región 1. * 22 de julio - Dead of Night se emitió por primera vez en. * 29 de julio - Escape to LA se estrenó por primera vez en Starz. Agosto * AUDIO: Recorded Time and Other Stories se etrenó. * AUDIO: The Rocket Men se estrenó. * 1 de agosto - The Sun Makers se estrenó en DVD para Región 2. * 4 - AUDIO: Doctor Who: The Lost TV Episodes - Collection Three caja recopilatoria de audio se estrenó en el RU. Esta colección contenía los audios de los episodios perdidos de algunas historias del Primer Doctor y el Segundo Doctor: The Smugglers, The Tenth Planet, The Power of the Daleks, The Highlanders, The Underwater Menace, y The Moonbase. * 4 - Doctor Who - Series 6, Part 1 se estrenó en DVD para Región 4. * 5 de agosto - The Categories of Life se emitió por primera vez en Starz. * 12 de agosto - The Middle Men se emitió por primera vez en Starz. * 19 de agosto - Immortal Sins se emitió por primera vez en Starz. * 26 de agosto - End of the Road se emitió por primera vez en Starz. * 27 de agosto - Let's Kill Hitler se emitió por primera vez en BBC One, empezando la segunda mitad de la sexta temporada. * 31 de agosto - Short Trips: Volume 4 se estrenó. Septiembre * AUDIO: The Doomsday Quatrain se estrenó. * AUDIO: House of Blue Fire se estrenó. * AUDIO: The Memory Cheats se estrenó. * 2 de septiembre - The Gathering se emitió por primera vez en Starz. * 3 de septiembre - Night Terrors se emitió por primera vez en BBC One. * 9 de septiembre - The Blood Line se emitió por primera vez en Starz, terminando la temporada 4 de Torchwood. * 10 de septiembre - The Girl Who Waited se emitió por primera vez en BBC One. * 13 de septiembre - Day of the Daleks se estrenó en DVD para Región 2. * 17 de septiembre - The God Complex se emitió por primera vez en BBC One. * 19 de septiembre - El segundo episodio de The Underwater Menace fue recuperado. * 24 de septiembre - Closing Time se emitió por primera vez en BBC One. Octubre * AUDIO: The Silver Turk se estrenó. * AUDIO: The Elite se estrenó. * AUDIO: The Many Deaths of Jo Grant se estrenó. * 1 de octubre - The Wedding of River Song se emitió por primera vez en BBC One, terminando con la sexta temporada de Doctor Who. * 1 de octubre - Un episodio especial de Doctor Who, Death is the Only Answer, se emitió pot primera vez. Fue un minisodio de 3 minutos escrito por los alumnos de la escuela Basingstoke quienes ganaron una competición en Doctor Who Confidential. * 3 de octubre - Colony in Space se estrenó en DVD para la Región 2 DVD. * 3 de octubre - La Parte uno de Sky se emitió por primera vez, comenzando así la quinta temporada de The Sarah Jane Adventures. * 4 de octubre - Sky Parte dos se emitió por primera vez * 10 de octubre - The Curse of Clyde Langer Parte uno se emitió por primera vez * 11 de octubre - The Curse of Clyde Langer Parte dos se emitió por primera vez * 17 de octubre - The Man Who Never Was Part One se emitió por primera vez * 18 de octubre - The Man Who Never Was Parte dos salió al aire, concluyendo la quinta y final temporada de The Sarah Jane Adventures. * 31 de octubre - La Temporada 4 de The Sarah Jane Adventures se estrenó en DVD para Región 2. * 31 - JUEGO: The Gunpowder Plot se estrenó. Noviembre * AUDIO: The Witch from the Well se estrenó. * AUDIO: Hexagora se estrenó. * AUDIO: The First Wave se estrenó. * 14 de noviembre - Torchwood: Miracle Day se estrenó en DVD para Región 2. * 18 de noviembre - The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe se anunció como el título para el especial de Navidad de ese año para el especial de Children in Need. El primer footage fue mostrado y Matt Smith reveló que estaba vendiendo su ropa para Children in Need. * 21 de noviembre - La temporda 6 de Doctor Who fue lanzada en DVD. Diciembre * AUDIO: Army of Death se estrenó. * AUDIO: The Children of Seth se estrenó. * 25 de diciembre - The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe se emitió por primera vez en BBC One. * 31 de diciembre - AUDIO: Beyond the Ultimate Adventure se estrenó. en:2011 (releases) Categoría:Años (estrenos) Categoría:Años del siglo XXI